omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey (Marvel Comics)
|-|Phoenix= |-|Dark Phoenix= |-|White Phoenix of The Crown= Character Synopsis Jean Grey-Summers (born Jean Elaine Grey) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character has been known under the aliases Marvel Girl, Phoenix, and Dark Phoenix. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The X-Men #1 (September 1963). Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown | 2-A | 2-A Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Jean Grey/Phoenix Gender: Female Age: Probably in her late 20s Classification: Human Mutant, Avatar of the Phoenix Force Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Astral Projection, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Possession, limited Power Nullifcation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Invisbility, Barrier Creation, Biological Manipulation | All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 4, her connection to The Pheonix Force grants her essentially immortality and her death will be overdone by her ressurection), Fire Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Said flames are potent enough defy the laws of physics, such as working in a vacuum or even underwater), Matter Manipulation (The Pheonix can easily construct and deconstruct anything comprised of matter), Empowerment (Jean Grey can empower herself by tapping into the lives that have yet to be) | All previous abilities + Time Manipulation (Reset an entire timeline with ease and can also freely manipulate time), Abstract Existence (The Pheonix itself is the embodiment of Life), Life and Death Manipulation (Has absolute control over both Life and Death), History Manipulation (Altered the entire events of a timeline and changed them to revert the changes done to it), Black Hole Creation, Reality Warping (Can change entire realities to the way she sees fit), Time Paradox Immunity Destructive Ability: Unknown ' (She is considered an omega level mutant, however Jean Grey only really uses her telepathy) | At least '''Multiverse Level+ '(Has power that either rivals or exceeds the Celestials, Stated to be more powerful than Galactus at his maximum power, Prevented the destruction of the Universe) | At least 'Multiverse Level+ '(Became one with all of existence itself and governs over all psionic energy existing in the infinite multiverse, Destroyed and altered a timeline then proceeded to reset the entire Marvel Multiverse) '''Speed: Subsonic combat speed (Placed on the same level as Mister Fantastic in the master edition of the official Marvel handbook) | Massively FTL+ | Nigh-Omnipresent '(Became one with all of existence itself) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| '''Immeasurable '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: ' '''Durability: Unknown| Multiverse Level+| Multiverse Level+(Was uneffected by the reset of the Marvel Multiverse, Became one with all of existence). However, the Phoenix Force protects Jean, and if she is somehow killed, she will usually be resurrected. Stamina: Extremely High Range: Multiversal '''| '''Universal, likely Multi-Universal '| Multiversal+ 'Intelligence: Above Average. Nigh-Omniscient '''as White Pheonix '''Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Jean Grey/Base | Phoenix/'Dark Phoenix' | Phoenix of the White Crown Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Telepathy: 'She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *'Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways: *'Telepathic Cloak: '''She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well *'Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths *'''Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others' minds *'Telepathic Illusions: '''She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring: *'Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging *'''Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others **'Mind Possession: '''She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own **'Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely **'Mental Paralysis: '''She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis **'Mental Amnesia: 'She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia **'Mind Transferal: 'She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body is somehow killed **'Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain **'Mental Sedating: '''Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them **'Neural Jumpstart:' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary **'Dilate Power:' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their power **'Mind Link:' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual **'Psionic Blasts:' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead **'Astral Projection:' She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others **'Psionic Firebird: She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage '''Phoenix Force Avatar: As the favored avatar of the Phoenix Force, Jean may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers: *'Cosmic Pyrokinesis:' Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions, even seemingly impossible ones such as in a vacuum or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. The cosmic flames are literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work. *'Telekinetic Sensitivity: '''This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed *'Resurrection:' The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body *'Immortality: Jean and the Phoenix Force are a one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Jean can never truly die. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Jean spends time in. The White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore Jean's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death *'''Temporal Manipulation: While acting as the Phoenix Force, Jean can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Ressurection Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorbers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Time Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Illusionist Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Empowerment Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:History Benders Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2